All for Love
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Morgana hated her sister; but why would she avenge her? There's more to it than proving 'mummy'. Set between Ariel and Eric's marriage and before Melody's birth. Reviews good or bad are great to read! It's so easy to review, just do it!


"Morgana! Are you seriously going to avenge your sister? The hell has she ever done for you?" Undertow demanded whilst his boss conjured up some magical toxin in her sea-shell cauldron.

Morgana looked up from her cauldron and threw him a nasty look. "My sister! Why earth would you think I'd avenge my fat excuse for a sister?"

"Jeez, I dunno, maybe because you've been collecting some of potions and poisons and muttering her name like a deranged lunatic for the past half hour!" the shark snapped.

Morgana glared at him before returning to attention to her cauldron. "I'll show my mother-"

"-She's dead-"  
"That I'll be able to take over Triton once and for all,"

"-Yeah, I think your wedding day is closer than his downfall-"  
"Then I'LL BE HER FAVOURITE!"

"-How the hell did I end up with you?-"

"Perfect,"  
Morgana took a flask and dipped it into the bubbling sea-shell cauldron. Once filled, she capped the magenta vile and giggled in delight. "To the surface, Undertow,"

XXX

"Twenty-one, your aging fast dear," Ariel giggled and softly brushed her lips against her husband's.

"Well," he said, pulling apart and leading her down to the beach for his birthday party, "I have to put up with you," he teased. "I'm surprised I'm not sprouting grey hairs yet,"

Ariel laughed. "I hardly remember a time when my dad's hair was coloured. Or he might have been really, really blonde."  
"Seven daughters? I sure don't blame him! Although I suppose _you_ were the one that caused the most damage."

"Guilty as charged. Now if our kid is anything like us," Ariel said, patting her minor baby bump, "We'll be screwed,"

"Agreed," Eric laughed. "So, my darling Ariel, what'd you get me for my birthday?"

Ariel's head shot up in surprise. "Guests!"

"Guests? Is that you gift because it isn't a very good one-"  
"No Eric, guests are coming and we're supposed to greet them!" Ariel seized his wrist and led him to the front to welcome the guests.

"Haha, your turning into my new Grimsby," Eric joked.

"Nah, Grimsby is too nice," Ariel said, still half-leading, half-dragging him to the entrance.

Guests had lined up, ready to meet their king and wish him a very happy birthday. While Eric was a bit on the shy side with people in general, Ariel loved to talk with her townsfolk and noblemen, most of them were friendly and kind with an occasional gruff fisherman complaining about the fishing ban or wealthy nobleman who owns the fishing companies complaining about the fishing ban.

"Your highness," Lord Johansen greeted Ariel with a disgusted look. "No sea food on the menu this year? You know, I've been supplying sea-food for the King Eric's birthday for nearly seventeen years," he smirked, taking out his cigar and shoving it between his golden teeth.

"I hope you enjoy the lamb we had imported from _New Zealand_ for this event, Lord Johansen," Ariel narrowed her eyes at him, causing his little, doughy figure to move on.

"That git," she mumbled under her breath.

"Its Alright, Lord Carsiana (_Carsh-ee-anna)_, nice to see you again!" Eric shook hands with the young ginger lord.

"Great, Happy Birthday! Only three days older than I!" he laughed whole-heartedly.

He bowed down and kissed Ariel's hand. "How do you do, Queen Ariel?"  
"I'm wonderful, thank you Lord Carsiana." Ariel smiled.

"Is Lady Gandella in attendance this evening?" he asked slyly, shooting his eyebrows up and down.

"Yes she is!" Eric said, nudging him in the ribs. "Have fun,"  
"No worries," laughed Lord Carsiana, patting his friend on the back. "I will,"

"Happy Birthday King Eric," said a sweet voice. The husband and wife turned back around after watching their friend leave, with confused looks on their faces. They were sure that they never have seen this young maiden before, but she looked like any other Duchess or Lady at the party.

"Hello," Ariel said unsurely. "I'm sorry but I've never seen you around before!"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "My…mother sent me here. She's in a very ill state and apologizes to his highness for missing his event."

"Thank-you," Eric laughed uncertainly. "But who is your mother?"  
"Duchess…Mali-Malliena, of course," she stammered, but quickly hid her unknowingness.

"I've never heard of her," Eric said, "And I don't believe she's on the list,"  
"Then why would she send me here?" The young blonde maiden snapped, then regained her poise rather quickly again.

Ariel gave the guest a curious glare. "If you're not on the list,"

"Then we can't have you," Eric replied. "Sorry,"

The blonde glared at him through her amber eye and spun her heel and turned the other way.

"Excuse me, but where do you think_ you're_ going?" Asked the stocky ginger.


End file.
